1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle interior assembly that includes a side trim panel with an angularly offset mounting projection.
2. Background Information
Vehicle passenger compartments typically include interior structures such as center consoles. Center consoles are increasingly being designed to include a variety of features, such as control panels and storage compartments. This trend inherently results in increased occupant interaction with the different center console features, which increases the risk of panels or other interior trim components inadvertently becoming dislodged or removed during normal vehicle operation. Further, center consoles are often designed to extend at least partially under dashboards or instrument panels within the passenger compartments of vehicles, which can reduce clearance space for accessing compartments and generally increase occupant contact with center console trim components.